But Then There Would Be No Story
by Catherine Maya
Summary: What if the children of Xena and Gabrielle had been given the chance to grow up the way that their mothers had always hoped for them? What would have their lives have been like? Who would they have become?
1. Solan

**...But Then There Would Be No Story!...**

We all know that the angst of Xena and Gabrielle's lives had to do, mostly, with the difficulties of raising their children. One was given up as a baby, another was the child of an evil God, and the third was the victim of an escape attempt gone wrong. But what if everything had gone right for these children, instead of horribly wrong? Who would they have become? And how would Xena and Gabrielle's lives be changed by them?

_Solan_

"I will raise him like my own son," the imposing centaur declared, gazing into the squirming bundle he held so delicately.

Slowly, Xena; Destroyer of Nations, backed away. Her hands went to her lips for fear of crying out, or becoming ill. Her eyes refused to cease the river of tears pooling and spilling onto her cheeks. Each step away from that sweet babe was ripping a piece of her soul from her very body. A very large piece of her was dying slowly, inevitably.

She mustered the strength to turn away from the child, and felt an immediate sharp pain in her chest. She thought the grief of losing Borias, and watching Lyceus lose his life on the battlefield, was the deepest heartache she could ever feel. This surpassed all of it. Xena was certain that her heart was tearing in half.

Unable to stop herself, she suddenly spun back."I can't," she gasped.

The centaur watched her suspiciously, suddenly coming to the conclusion that he was being tricked. Surely there was an ambush waiting for him nearby.

"I can't let him go." The mighty and strong Xena was suddenly on her knees, weeping before the centaur.

Now he was certain this was a trap. He looked around himself, flicking his tail furiously. "What is this?" he demanded, and the babe threatened to begin to copy his mother's sobs.

"I just..." she looked up and read the look in his face instantly. She held a hand up in surrender. "It's not... I'm not..." rational words were not coming to her. All she could offer him were the thoughts that were plauging her at that precise moment. "He... he is my child. He came from my body. He is a piece of me. He is a piece of Borias. Please..." her head dropped as her body lost control for a moment. "He is all I have of Borias. Please! I can't... he's my son."

The centaur was lost now. He was wary of this woman; she was capable of anything. He would not have put it past her to have kidnapped this poor babe and attempted to pass him off as Borias' son. But Xena, the great Warrior Princess, the Destroyer of Nations, the most heartless creature he had ever heard of; this person would not offer such weakness for anyone to see. Conflicted now, he ventured an observation. "You are right, Xena. The child will never know peace."

Xena may as well have been begging or praying to him. She would not meet his eyes, and her body convulsed as if it would break in half. "I know," she shivered. "But I... I can't leave him. I can't walk away." Suddenly, brilliant blue eyes met the centaur's even and harsh gaze. "Please. Please help me." It was hardly a whisper, but a plea from this broken woman could not be mistaken.

In a moment the centaur had bent and placed the child in his mother's eager arms. He saw the boy snuggle into her warmth and knew in an instant how true her words had been.

"Go," he told her. "Run. Run as far and as fast as you can. Find your family, go to a village where no one knows you, change your name even! If you are to raise the child of Borias, you will have to swear to me that you renounce your titles, your name, your whole life. Do I have your word?"

Xena nodded and cuddled her babe close. Her logical and clear eyes rose to him again. "My army. If I just disappear, they'll assume you've killed me."

"Without you to lead them," the centaur smirked, "we will make short work of your army. The whole of the centaur race would gladly die to protet Borias' child now. It is up to you, Xena, to be sure our sacrifice- Borias' sacrifice- is not in vain. Do you swear it?"

"I swear by the head of Ares," Xena held a level, strong hand to him.

The centaur gripped her forearm and grimace, "Swear by Hera instead."

Xena nodded and tightened her grip on the centaur's arm.

Amphipolis was full of dark and angry eyes as a tired and broken young woman dragged herself through the square. The villagers gawked and pointed, some snickered, and others reached for the nearest rock. Xena kept her eyes on them all. Her cloak fell around her heavily, concealing the babe at her breast. She took mental stock of the weapons she had on her. She had come to the centaur unarmed and carrying only a few coins. Weeks later, she had acquired a dagger for her boot and enough food to survive the journey. Looking at the faces of the angry villagers who recognized her, Xena twisted her foot slightly on her next step to assure herself that the dagger was still there.

Slowly she made her way through the square to the busselling tavern. She paused at the door. Weeks on the move, hiding herself and her child from anyone who might recognize them, and she still hadn't decided what she would say to her mother. She took a breath for courage, closing her eyes in a cleansing fashion. She started forward, opening her eyes in just enough time to see the sword aimed at her chest, impeding her entrance. Xena's tired blue eyes trailed down the blade, to the hilt, and the small hand that grasped it firmly. Slowly she lifted them to meet the small innkeeper's dark eyes and set jaw. "Mother..." she breathed, unable to come up with those magical words that would make everything all right again.

"Why are you here?" that tiny woman demanded so fiercely that Xena stepped back.

For a second Xena hesitated and considered how strange and irrational her sudden fear was. Just weeks ago, she was facing the centaur army, head-on. She had sailed the seas, conquered and killed in Japa and Chin. Xena, the Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations was the most powerful person in most of the known world. But this little brown-haired woman, over two decades older than herself, and half the size; it was this woman that the great Xena feared. The change in her had been monumental and almost instantaneous. The moment she held that child, now clinging to her chest, something profound had happened to her... and Lao Ma's words suddenly meant something to her.

"You're not welcome here, Xena," Cyrene's expression never waivered. "Go back to your army. Or are they waiting in the hills for your signal to attack?"

"No," Xena's voice shook and her eyes darted around, unable to meet her mother's. "No traps. No tricks. No armies. Just your help. Please, mother?" Xena was bruised and cut-up in several places during the journey, but her pleas were not for herself and it was apparent in her voice. Her very essence begged for someone other than herself; something she hadn't done since Lyceus' death.

But still, Cyrene was adimant, ever distrustful of her daughter. "My help? You've never needed it before, why start now? What could you possibly need my help with?"

Slowly, precisely, Xena unfolded the cloak. Her stomach plummetted, and her heart raced as she produced the sleeping bundle. Cautiously, she looked to Cyrene to gauge her reaction. The woman's mouth had fallen open and she gaped, speechless at the sweet babe. The sword was suddenly on the ground, propping the door open. "I..." Xena hesitated, speaking tentatively, "I don't know how to be a mother. Please mother? I want to learn. This child deserves a mother who knows how to care for him."

Cyrene reached out and took the baby, almost as if she never heard Xena. The child squirmed and let out a short cry of discontent at being seperated from his mother. But Cyrene craddled and rocked the babe, shushing and speaking soothing nonsense. Without looking at her daughter, Cyrene began demanding answers.

"Boy or girl?"

"A boy. Your grandson," Xena tried to sweeten the sound of it, unnecessarily.

"What have you named him?"

"I haven't. I used to call him by his father's name." Xena paused and looked away, "It doesn't fit him."

"Where is the boy's father?"

"Dead," Xena's voice shook hard as she clenched her jaw.

Finally Cyrene looked up at Xena, her dark eyes piercing the lost, grieving new mother. "Did you kill him?"

Xena took a breath. The question hadn't been unexpected, it was just said with so much willingness to believe it. Xena steeled herself and said, "No, mom. I... loved him."

The baby boy fidgeted and began crying in his grandmother's arms. Cyrene looked to the babe and then fixed her gaze level on her daughter. "Your son is hungry, Xena." She went silent and Xena waited, holding her breath. Finally she awarded the broken woman with a small smile. "Come inside, I'll fix you some food while you feed him."

Xena smiled and made to follow Cyrene's steady and sure footsteps, but she stopped at the door and peered out at the village square again. The villagers peered back at her, nervous, curious and skeptical. But there was no longer fear there. Her heart lightened, Xena closed the tavern door and followed the hungry cries of her precious little boy.

_**10 Years Later**_

A lanky, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy ran through the peaceful little village of Amphipolis as fast as his strong legs could carry him. Vendors and villagers alike called out to him to slow down, but he never waivered. It was as if he travelled on the wind, his determined gaze fixed intently on his purpose. Like lightening, he swung himself into the tavern, bolting through the tables and chairs, the few people who were enjoying their mid-day meal, and past the bar. He reached out and caught an apple from the basket that his grandmother was arranging at the end of the bar.

"Solan! Solan, you come back here!" Cyrene called out as the child practically flew past her.

"Can't!" Solan called back. "Someone's coming!" The fresh, red apple was in his mouth before he was out the other door. He sprinted to the edge of the village, falling in amongst a few other boys his age. "Who is it?" Solan panted out.

"Looks like a girl," Peridon, the boy to Solan's left, rolled his eyes.

"A girl? That's it?" Solan sighed, horribly disappointed. "I raced all the way out here for some girl?"

"Hey," a large boy shoved him out of the way roughly to get a closer look, "out of my way! Let me see her!"

Tersis was five years older than Solan, and much larger in height and muscle. But Solan was never one to back down from a challenge, and as soon as he gained his footing, he shoved back. "I was standing there, Tersis!"

"So?" Tersis shoved him back, more forceful this time, nearly knocking Solan off of his feet. With a satisfied smile, he turned back to the approaching figure. "She looks pretty. Maybe she'll stay a few days."

"And maybe she'll get a good sniff of your stench, Tersis, and go right back to where she came from." Solan had moved in front of the older boy, and was now forced to look straight up at him because of their height difference.

Tersis' nostrils flared at the smaller boy. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Solan. I haven't seen your mommy around here for the last few days. What's the chances of her coming to your rescue, do you think?"

Solan's eyes flashed in anger, and he took a step back to ready himself for a fight. "She won't need to help me. She's taught me a lot! My father used to be..."

"Your father's _dead_, Solan! Get over it!" Tersis pushed past Solan, starting to make his way back through the market. "Your crazy mother probibly killed him anyways..."

With no thought what-so-ever, Solan charged at Tersis, ready to pounce on top of him and get in as many good punches as he could. But, Peridon caught his arm and pulled him back with a sigh. "Forget it. He's not worth it, Solan." But still, Solan watched him walk away, his fists clenched, and the fantasy of the boy's horrible death flashing in front of his eyes.

"Excuse me?" A light, enthusiastic girl's voice interupted them and all the boys jumped. "Can you tell me if this is Amphipolis?" There was nothing but silent staring from the boys. "Sorry, but I'm just passing through, I was wondering where I could get some food." The boys stared at her, not moving or speaking. "I have money!" She assured, a pleasant, inviting smile on her lips.

Peridon shoved Solan forward, making the light haired boy squirm uncomfortably under of gaze of quite a pretty, older girl. "My... my family owns the tavern. You can follow me there."

"Thanks!" She shifted her pack on her shoulder and smiled at him sweetly as she followed.

Solan glanced back at her repeatedly. She was never really watching him. She was wrapped up in the people around her; the sights and smells of Amphipolis. Her stawberry blonde hair glowed in the sunlight and Solan found himself having a bit of trouble looking away from her. They reached the tavern, and Solan breathed for a bit of courage and puffed out his chest slightly. He bounced backwards up the tavern steps as he watched her follow him. "What's your name?"

The girl's bright green eyes flew back to the boy that she hadn't really been paying attention to. She smiled at him as she climbed the steps. "Gabrielle. What's yours?"

"I'm Solan," he told her, and as he did, his chest puffed out a little more.

"It's nice to meet you," Gabrielle reached the top step and began sweeping the dust of the road off of her torn peasant skirt and old ripped top. "I don't normally look so rough and rugged. I've been on the road a lot lately."

Solan opened the tavern door for her, smiling at her with a curosity that he couldn't explain. "What for? Are you a pedler?"

Gabrielle laughed. "I'd make a pretty terrible pedler! I couldn't take care of a cart and a horse if I tried. No, I'm a travelling bard."

"Really?" Solan's eyes widened and he took a step closer to her.

Gabrielle smiled at him, she was getting more and more used to this reaction from people; children mostly. She started to say something, but an older woman's voice broke her off.

"Solan! Who is that with you?" Came a call from the kitchen.

"Her name's Gabrielle!" Solan suddenly sprinted away from the young blonde girl and into the back room, but it didn't matter; Gabrielle could still hear him. "She's a travelling bard, grandmother! I've never met a bard who's a girl before! Do we have fresh bread?"

Gabrielle giggled to herself, and took a moment to look around herself. The tavern was dark, but cozy. Amphipolis was such a wide open area, the tavern was a welcome relief from the constant beating of the sun. The whole place smelled of well roasted bird and sweet, strong wine. An interesting place for a young boy to grow up in. And Gabrielle wondered just how many generations of his family had done so.

"Gabrielle, is it?" An older woman came sweeping graciously out of the kitchen, her hand extended in welcome to the young bard. "Welcome! I'm Cryene, I own the tavern. Is there anything I can get you?"

Gabrielle took her hand gratefully, and noted the warm grasp. She smiled at the small, dark woman, even though a sudden homesickness for her own mother inexplicably shot through her. "Just a meal, thank you. I have to get back on the road. I'm on my way to Potedia. I'd like to make it before nightfall."

"Well, that's an ambitious task." Cyrene glanced around herself. "Especially on foot. You sit down, I'll fix you some food, and I'll see if anyone is heading in that direction today. We might be able to find you a ride."

"Thank you!" Gabrielle's green eyes were wide in suprise at the generous hospitality. "You will not be forgotten! Your kindness will be written into one of my stories, I promise you that! And they will hear about your generosity from Athens to Carthidge!"

Cyrene was a little taken back by the theatrics of this outburst. But then recognition set in, and she gave the girl a knowing smile. "Gabrielle," she caught her attention, "exactly how much money do you have?"

Gabrielle's bright face fell a little as she lowered her gazed to the dark woman's face. "One dinar to get me all the way to Potedia. I could have sworn I had more, and when I woke up this morning, this was all I found." She held up the single coin. Cyrene sighed at the little waif-like blonde, and Gabrielle turned away, prepared to leave the tavern... as she had already done twice that day.

"Gabrielle," Solan raced out of the kitchen and innocently blocked her exit path, "I brought you some bread!" Having no idea what had just transpired between his grandmother and the bard, he set the fresh bread on one of the tables and dropped into a seat. "What's it like being on the road? That sounds so exciting! I've always wanted to travel! And what's it like being a bard? I bet you know some great stories!"

With her eyebrows raised, Gabrielle glanced between Cyrene and the boy, waiting for either the command to leave, or the permission to sit. There was silence for a full minute before a dark, powerful voice came from the stairs.

"Little girl, if you can keep my son interested in something that isn't fighting for more than five minutes," the voice stepped into the light, revealing pure black hair, bright blue eyes, and a dark, gaunt face, "then you deserve any free meal you wish for."

"Mother!" Solan jumped up, and ran half-way up the stairs to greet her. "You're awake! Will you come outside today, mother?"

"Not today, Solan," she told him sadly, sliding her hand across his cheek lovingly as she passed him, coming down the stairs.

"You haven't been out in a week, dear," Cyrene implored, concern suddenly flooding her face. "You should see the sun, enjoy the air..."

"Not today, mother," she affirmed quietly. "Gabrielle," she turned to the little bard who was transfixed on her sunken clear blue eyes, "it's Gabrielle, right?"

Gabrielle nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the strong, but thin figure that passed before her. Her mind reeled at all the possibilities of this woman's story; how many different places could this shell of a woman have come from.

"I'll fix you a meal. On me. You sit... tell my son a few stories. He loves a good story," the tall, dark woman smiled at her son, and breezed into the kitchen without another word.

Gabrielle hesitantly sank into the chair nearest her, watching Solan and Cyrene stare after the inexplicable woman who had just disappeared, as if a ghost. And when Cyrene followed her daughter into the back, and Solan had settled in across from her, she began a story. However the real story was in that kitchen at that moment, and Gabrielle kept herself tuned in to hear anything that might be said about, or by, this ghost-woman who wandered the tavern in Amphipolis.

Solan beamed as he watched his mother set the plate of fish in front of the travelling bard, who dug in gratefully, just as she had done with the bread. The girl was hungry, and Solan's mother sunk into the chair beside him and watched her quell her hunger. With an arm wrapped around her son, the mother began a conversation, her tone a bit gravelled from not being used. "So, what kinds of stories have you heard from our bard."

"Lots!" Solan bounced. "About Hercules, and Prometheus, and this one time, she was captured by Amazons. Real Amazons, mother!"

"Imagine..." Xena smiled weakly, desperately attempting to not be sarcastic. And desperatly trying to erase the mental image of Queen Cyane's body impaled on a tree limb in Siberia.

"They're really not that bad," Gabrielle mumbled out, her mouth still partly occupied with her food. "Once they found out that I couldn't even track a rabbit on a clear day." She leaned forward, confidentially to Solan. "But I'll tell you, after being with them for a couple of days, I learned things I'd have never been taught back home."

"Can you show me?" Solan leaned forward, completely intrigued.

"Maybe sometime, when I come by here again. But really, I have to get back on the road." Gabrielle started to stand up, but Solan's mother was faster.

"Wait. It's going to get dark soon. You won't make it to Potedia on foot, and we haven't found anyone to give you a ride." The dark woman had obviously been planning this, but she was trying not to let it show.

"Oh, it's all right," Gabrielle's gaze was glued to this woman and she suddenly couldn't think of why she was heading to Potedia, why she didn't just stay right in this very spot. "I actually enjoy sleeping outside."

"Really, Gabrielle. You can just stay here. Show my son one or two things. I'm sure you could make a bit of money with your stories tonight here in the tavern." The dark woman was fighting the urge to reach out and hold on to the little blonde girl.

"Honestly, I don't want to take advantage. You've already given me a free meal. I can't take a free bed." Gabrielle was only arguing out of politeness now. She knew, and this tall, dark haired woman knew, that Gabrielle would not be leaving any time soon, for some inexplicable reason.

"You won't be. I'm hiring you as the tavern bard. Right now. You tell a few stories tonight, keep people entertained, and you'll have earned your room and board."

"Okay," Gabrielle had to smile at that determined face. There was something behind it that she didn't want to admit to.

The ex-warrior struck out her had to the little bard to seal the deal. Gabrielle reached out and grasped her hand, and both women hid a gasp. It was as if a bolt of engery passed through them, and filled them with this warmth that grew the longer they stared at each other. It was a long time before they released their grasp and settled back into their chairs. The dark woman tucked her son close, and the light one kept her eyes fixed on mother and child. Slowly, Gabrielle tilted her head curiously

"What did you say your name was again?"


	2. Hope

_Hope_

A small blonde woman, clutching an angelic-faced, golden-haired toddler to her chest, came over and down the hill facing the little village of Theela. In the dusk light, a few villagers caught sight of her and watched the little woman trip a few times, but catch herself before the baby could fall with her. Her sack dress clung to her, drenched with sweat, and they were just close enough to faintly hear the baby cry.

By time the woman made it to the base of the hill, a small crowd had gathered to watch her approach. As she got closer they could see her face; flushed and tear stained. A woman, the healer of the village, stepped forward to greet the little blonde woman.

Gabrielle ran, stumbling a bit, the baby in her arms growing heavier every second. She clutched her child close at the sight of the curious villagers. Her pace slowed as she approached them. She looked for a way around them, or a friendly face to lend her a horse. She was panting, exhausted. She hadn't stopped running for 36 hours now. Her baby hadn't stopped crying for most of the trip.

Should she keep running? Should she bother begging for a horse? How far behind her was Xena? Was she in the position to beg for hospitality? ... And did she want to risk trusting little Hope with anyone but herself?

She was weighing all of these things still when she slowed to a stop in front of the colorfully dressed healer. The woman was about Gabrielle's mother's age. She stood a few inches taller than Gabrielle, with chestnut colored hair, and a kind, oval face. She watched the young mother; concerned but patiently waiting while Gabrielle decided whether or not to answer her.

Finally, Gabrielle swallowed hard and shifted Hope in her arms to keep the baby's cries away from her ear. "Please," she panted but spoke levelly, "I need your help. She's trying to kill my baby."

The healer was startled and looked at the villagers surrounding her. There was suddenly an outpouring of empathy from the crowd, but the healer was more logical and cool-headed than the rest.

"Do you have the plague?" the healer asked evenly.

Gabrielle shook her head, taking deep breaths. "We're healthy. You can examine us. I just need to hide my baby. Please?"

"Who would you try to kill a baby?" the healer watched her for any sign of dishonesty.

Gabrielle hesitated, and Hope suddenly clutched at her mother's hair, burying her tears into Gabrielle's neck. The words were on her lips before she had time to think. "Have you heard of Xena, the Warrior Princess? She believes my daughter will end her reign. She thinks that if she kills her, it will stop the prophecy."

The healer's eyes narrowed a bit on the frantic young woman's face. She looked at the other villagers. The men seemed in agreement that the idea of this baby being hunted was beond despicable. The women all looked as though they'd fight for the chance to be able to hold the sweet little one. Her eyes made it back to Gabrielle. The girl was hiding something, but she was sincere in her concern for her child, that was certain. The girl's secrets were no reason to deny her hospitality and shelter, though.

The healer held out her hand to the young mother slowly. "I am Sienna, the healer here. This village is called Theela."

Gabrielle shifted her grip on Hope and reached out to grasp Sienna's forearm. "I'm Gabrielle of Potedia. This is my Hope."

Sienna's face was pleasant and welcoming, but it did not slip her attention that Gabrielle of Potedia had gripped her arm, as a man would, instead of her hand. The grip had been strong, and not that of a simple farmgirl.

Sienna escorted Gabrielle into the village center. She offered to relieve her of Hope, which Gabrielle adimantly refused. Instead, she just asked for some food and a place they might sleep. Hope grew quieter as Gabrielle stood still longer. The women of the village tried not to crowd around, but instead stood at a distance and smiled and waived at the baby who took clear, and strangely focused interest in the new faces.

"The two of you can sleep in my home," Sienna led them to a corner of the village edge. "I have a cot on the floor. Not the softest..."

"Anything is fine, thank you!" Gabrielle assured. She watched Sienna shut and bolt the door behind them and only then did she feel safe to set Hope down for the first time in hours. The golden child's feet hit the floor first and she slid downward, her back supported against Gabrielle's legs. Finally released from her mother, Hope scrambled to all fours and she began crawling as fast as she could. She pulled herself up on furnature as soon as she encountered it, and attempted to walk around the cramped little hut.

"She's a bright little one," Sienna observed quietly, watching Gabrielle more than the baby.

Gabrielle, who's loving and proud eyes hadn't left Hope since she set her down, faultered. That word, 'bright', was suddenly a source of fear. But Gabrielle recovered gracefully, and smiled at Sienna. "Thank you. She... certainly is a fast learner." Gabrielle's eyes made it back to her child, an unsupressed fear suddenly bubbling up. "She still hasn't mastered 'no' though."

"What child has at that age?" Sienna laughed off Gabrielle's dark tone.

"Yes," the blonde woman laughed uncomfortably, but then thought about that statement. Children can't control themselves at such a young age. All children have to be taught right and wrong. Gabrielle breathed deeply, acknowledging that Hope would have to work harder, and she would have to be very strict on this lesson; but she smiled at the assurance that Hope was no different than any other child. If only her best friend could see it the same.

"Would you like some food?" Sienna asked as Gabrielle yawned widely. The young woman tucked her face away politely, her eyes ever glued to her babe. "How long have you been running, Gabrielle?"

"Two nights," Gabrielle glanced back at her hostess. "Today was the second day." She spotted the little medical cot in the corner, and eased herself into it stiffly, her attention fixed on Hope, who had let herself drop onto her back as she gazed up at the hanging herbs and lentils.

"Well," Sienna sank onto a stool and began crushing herbs in a bowl, never looking down, keeping an analyzing gaze on Gabrielle, "you tell a good story, Gabrielle, I'll give you that."

The little blonde woman's head snapped up and she tried to arrange her face so that she didn't seem so suprised. "I don't know what you mean. We really have been running for two days."

"Mm," Sienna acknowledged serenly, her hands moving routinely, "I don't doubt that. The 'why' is the part that I'm having some trouble with."

Gabrielle could only gape at the older woman. She nervously swallowed, and checked for Hope. The baby girl had rolled onto her hands and knees and was making her way around the large table. "I told you why," she answered evasively.

"Yes, you did, but..." Sienna's thought was interrupted as she swiftly reached forward and grabbed little Hope, pulling the child onto her lap, the bowl of herbs lost and scattered all over the floor. "No, sweetheart. No, no. Fire is very hot!" she explained to the little girl who even still leaned forward and reached for the fireplace.

"Hope!" Gabrielle was off the cot in a split second and pulling her daughter roughly out of the healer's arms. "Never!" she yelled at the baby, the look in her eyes boardering on insanity, "Never! Ever! go near a fire, Hope! Fire is bad! Fire is very bad! Don't ever go near those flames!" Gabrielle pinned Hope's arm, which was still reaching for the fireplace, with her own arm and held the baby's head against her shoulder. Hope was now crying loudly, but she never fought Gabrielle when she was suddenly on the cot, cradled sweetly in her mother's arms. Hope hid in the crook of her mother's arm and allowed herself to be lulled by the rocking motion that suddenly moved her body. Gabrielle pressed her lips into her child's hair as she rocked her, watching the dancing, crackling fire with a hateful stare.

With a wide-eyed expression, Sienna watched Gabrielle rock baby Hope protectively. Slowly, Sienna moved to kneel at the young mother's feet. "Gabrielle, I need to know who it is that you're running from."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes to gaze at the older woman, a look of pure sadness and heartache written on her sweet young face. "Xena, the Warrior Princess, is trying to kill my baby."

The dark, troubled warrior, who rode into the village of Theela in the dawn light, was met with harsh, angry faces. Wary of their expressions, Xena put on as pleasant a face as she could manage and called out to a man who carried twin buckets of water.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me if a young woman has come through here recently?" Xena never dismounted, but bent over her brown mare so that she was face-to-face with the villager.

He backed away from her, taking note of leather outfit and multiple weapons strapped to her and the horse. "The girl passed through," he lied quickly. "Said she wasn't about to let some monster kill her little baby."

Xena studied the man closely. Gabrielle was moving hours ahead of her now, somehow. She was getting so smart and resourceful that Xena was beginning to regret ever teaching her. In the last few weeks, she'd been regretting ever leading Gabrielle on this journey for the last three years. But, with her best friend's stubborness and determination to keep her little demon safe, Xena didn't doubt that she could be almost a day behind now. Still, this villager seemed to know enough of the situation, and of her, that she did doubt that Gabrielle had just 'passed through'.

Xena nodded her thanks to the villager, who did not return it, and rode slowly through the center of town. She kept her eyes open for any sign of her friend. She was met only by hateful and threatening visages from the men and women who had emerged for morning chores. The whole village seemed to know of this 'monster' who was hunting a woman and her baby. Too much information and too many people for Gabrielle to have simply passed through.

Xena paused at the edge of the village and scoured the ground for the double weighted tracks of Gabrielle's boots. None were there, the earth hardly disturbed at all on this end of the square. She spun Agro around to sweep the village on last time and found a crowd formed, watching her. The men held clubs, the women carried large stones, and their faces dared her to set one foot back in the village. Keeping her face calm, Xena sighed and mumbled to herself, "well played, Gabrielle. Perfectly done."

She turned the mare back and made for the woods in the distance. There was still a chance the villagers had given Gabrielle a horse.

"She's gone," Sienna assured, turning away from the window.

Gabrielle had hardly slept, having woken up every time Hope moved, but the bit of rest she got restored her fast fingers. She was securing Hope into a carrier that Sienna had fashioned for them in the night. "It won't last long," Gabrielle pulled her arms through the straps and adjusted the baby now laying against her chest. "Smart doesn't even begin to describe Xena. She'll figure it out fast, if she hasn't already. We have to go now." Gabrielle checked the window and spun to run out of the hut.

"Gabrielle," Sienna stopped her, "I don't pretend to understand why you're running from someone who you obviously care about deeply. But, I want you to know that you and Hope are welcome here if you manage to make it back to us."

Gabrielle smiled, holding Hope close. "Thank you for everything, Sienna." And with that, Gabrielle bolted out of the hut.

The villagers watched her run back the way she came with something like pride in their hearts. This girl and her baby may just live because of them, and that lifted their spirits for the hard day ahead.

Gabrielle had planned where she would go all night long. If she went back the way she had run and then turned south at the cliffs, there was a good chance that she could barter passage on a ship back to Greece. She would go to Ephiny, to the Amazons. They would protect Hope from Xena. As she neared the edge of the village, she slowed to look back a moment at the good people who took them in, protected them. She would never let herself or Hope forget how good these simple villagers had been to them.

But a high-pitched cry rooted Gabrielle where she stood, as it seemed to sail through the air on the wind. That familiar scream that once meant protection, now spelled doom.

Xena's feet flipped over her head to make the successful landing in front of the terrified little blonde woman, who clutched her precious bundle close. "Gabrielle..." Xena reached out slowly, stepping forward for every one of Gabrielle's steps back.

"No," Gabrielle fought her tears, "no, Xena! Please! Please, she's just a baby!"

"Gabrielle, it's not a baby!" Xena insisted with a hateful leer.

"Leave them alone!" A large man, armed with a hammer, stepped between the women, facing Xena head-on.

Xena took a breath and a step back. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

As she said this, more and more villagers, men and women, pushed their way between Xena and Gabrielle, blocking Xena's advantage. "Of course not!" shouted a woman from the back. "You just want to kill an innocent baby!"

"We can't let you do that!" A man called out.

"You don't understand," Xena implored. She bounced on her toes, trying to see Gabrielle beyond the ever-growing mob. "Gabrielle! At least tell them the whole truth!"

"It's not true!" Gabrielle shouted back, successfully hidden in the villagers. "You want to punish her for something she can't control! She is just a baby, Xena! She can learn!"

"Gabrielle..." Xena started forward, but was pushed back by three people. "Gabrielle, listen to me! It's not even human! I know that you feel like it's mother, but..."

"Wait!" Gabrielle suddenly yelled out. "Step aside, friends. Let me speak to her." The mob parted for her like the loyal subjects of some high queen.

Xena sighed with relief. She had a clear view of her little friend. Although, Gabrielle was several feet away from her, with at least 40 villagers flanking the young woman that she would have to fight through. Well played again; Gabrielle knew that Xena would never hurt these people, even to get to Hope. With a deep breath, Xena began to reason. "Gabrielle, if you'll only listen to me."

"No!" Gabrielle cut her off. "I've heard plenty from you. You say that she was born from evil, and maybe that's true, but you never consider that she wouldn't exist without me. Xena... she is a part of me."

"I understand how you feel-"

"Don't patronize me!" Gabrielle snapped. "You think she's so evil? Then why hasn't she tried to kill me? We have been in this village all night, Xena, and everyone has lived through the night."

Xena was a bit stunned, and she looked around at the villagers to see if any arguement was broached. But the villagers offered no arguement. However the two women's shouting match was taking them by suprise. Gabrielle had not told them the truth of her flight.

"Yes, Xena, her father is evil, and what he put me through... no one here can even imagine it. But please... Xena, please consider her mother too!" Gabrielle took a small step closer. She was near tears and giving Xena the most innocent and sorrowful face that she had seen since Perdicus was killed. "Am I so evil, Xena, that there is no chance that my child could have any good in her?"

Xena exhaled heavily. That yet innocent face of sweet Gabrielle, despite her suffering, begged the determined warrior. This was just one more thing that Xena was going to take away from her dear friend. She had led this sweet girl on a path that had taken so much of her dreams, her ideals, and finally her innocence. This life that they led had left her a widow, and though Xena was not directly responcible for Perdicus' death, she was attempting to now take away the thing that had given Gabrielle's life new meaning. She was destroying her best friend's hope for life... her Hope... her child.

Xena shook it off. The thing planted in her dear friend was just another evil brought into the world to take a piece of Gabrielle's soul. It was all a trick. "Gabrielle, it has already killed. It killed Goen!"

"You don't know that for sure! There were other men in that castle, and who knows how many secret passages."

"If it was the other knights, then why didn't they just kill Hope?" Xena argued vehemently.

Gabrielle had no arguement for that. She looked down at the babe strapped to her chest, serenely gazing up at her. Hope seemed to understaand more that she ought to and it unnerved Gabrielle. But her clear eyes, and that strong heartbeat against her chest made Gabrielle swallow hard and face the warrior again.

"Okay, let's say she did kill Goen- even if I don't believe it. But Xena, what baby can control something that's inside of them? She may have a darkness within her, but she can be taught right from wrong, good from evil. Any child, every child has to be taught. I'm not saying that it won't be difficult, but you're judging her for things that she cannot control."

"Gabrielle..." Xena took a step forward and drew her sword, "it will kill again. I guarantee it." About half of the villagers stepped in the way to protect the mother and child. But half lingered back, not sure how to interpret this new information.

"Please Xena. If not for me, then for Goen. He believed in her possibilties. He knew that she had the chance to be The Child of the Light!"

"I think he'd change his tune if he were alive right now," Xena snarled and tried to move forward, but there was still a formidable mob between her and Gabrielle.

"Xena!" Gabrielle called over the villagers. "You can't have her. You will have to kill these people, and me!, to get to her. And you know, if you do that, you are a thousand times worse than you have accused her of being!"

Xena lowered her sword. Gabrielle was smart, and she was trapped. If she had not become a bard, she should have become some government regulator. Still, Xena felt compelled to avenge Goen's death. Unfortunetly, she was beginning to think of this evil creature as an actual baby. And Gabrielle's next plea pushed her even farther.

"Please, Xena. All I want is a chance for her to prove herself. You gave Solan up to give him a chance at a better life. I ask you to let me keep my child for just the same reason."

The crowd was recinding as Xena looked less and less likely to attack the pair. They moved to the sideline, listening with open hearts to the young mother's plea for life.

"We'll go to the mountains. Just her and I. We'll keep away from people. I'll raise her where she won't be able to give into her dark urges." Gabrielle moved forward, reading her friend's softening edge. "A chance. It's all I ask. The same chance you gave Solan... that Hercules gave to you."

There was silence while the dark warrior watched the small blonde mother. The villagers looked back and forth between them, waiting to defend or attack. Wondering what the whole story behind all of this really was.

Suddenly, the warrior shiethed her sword and whistled loudly. The blonde smiled through her tears and reached her hand out to her friend. The warrior grased her forearm.

"I love you, my dear friend," the warrior whispered.

"Come and find us one day," the blonde replied in earnest. "I will never forget you, my friend."

The warrior's new horse rode faithfully to her side and the warrior swung herself into the saddle. And as the sad blonde woman watched her dark friend ride off toward the ocean ports, she hugged her little babe close. Soon, she too turned away and left the village with no word to it's inhabitants.

_**1 Year Later**_

Xena, the Warrior Princess dismounted her loaned horse and cautiously made her way toward the hut. This was the result of her hunt for a week now and she had no idea what she would find. A happy family, keeping up a garden and home? Or a blood bath with more than just Gabrielle's body littering the place she had tried to raise the little monster.

She approached the hut cautiously. She was honestly terrified, but she wouldn't show it. She steeled herself for the worst, and knocked hesitantly on the door.

There was no answer. No reply, not a sound. She knocked again, but nothing. Panic was creeping into the pit of Xena's stomach and she was about to break the door in when a familiar laugh reached her eaars.

Gabrielle, followed by a child, ten-years-old at the least, came climbing up the hill, a bundle of firewood burdening her arms. She laughed, looking back at the child who followed with her own bundle.

"It is good for you, Hope," Gabrielle laughed. "I used to do this for my neighbors back where..."

Gabrielle had turned to face her home and had found Xena standing at her door. The small blonde woman was stunned and speechless. The little girl followed her mother's gaze, but watched the new person with wide green eyes. Immediately, the pile of wood was forgotten on the ground and Gabrielle had flung herself into Xena's arms.

"You're here! I can't believe you're here! How did you get back to Britannia? I missed you so much! How have you been?" Gabrielle refused to let go of her friend, and promptly began crying as Xena began to pry her off.

"I'm well!" Xena insisted, smiling and breathless as she combed her fingers through Gabrielle's hair. The year had worn her young face a bit, but she was still bright, happy, talkative Gabrielle. "I'm well! I've missed you too!"

"You have no idea how good it is to see you!" Gabrielle laughed, wiping her tears away.

"I think I do," Xena smiled, pulling her friend close again.

"Oh! Xena!" Gabrielle turned and reached for the young girl to come forward. "This is Hope!" Gabrielle was beaming with pride as the girl stepped alongside her mother.

Xena's smile faded somewhat as she gazed at the girl who should be no more than a toddler now. The little girl, who looked so like Gabrielle, starred back with the same suspicious eyes that Xena gave her. There was a palpable energy between them as knowing eyes stared at knowing eyes.

Gabrielle was not oblivious, but was determined not to spoil this moment. "Hope, this is your Aunt Xena. She delivered you! She-"

"I remember her," Hope mumbled, stepping closer to Gabrielle, her voice sounding oddly like her mother's.

"Do you?" Gabrielle asked delicately. Her child nodded and moved so close now thaat Gabrielle was compelled to put her arms around her. The girl clung to her mother's waist, and Gabrielle smiled politely at Xena, "Her memory is amazing!"

"I'm sure," Xena replied, watching Hope practically bury herself in Gabrielle's side. Some things never changed.

Gabrielle held her daughter close and felt a panic suddenly rise up in herself, and heard a startling crash of metal from within the house. The little girl attatched to her shuddered against her, and Gabrielle pulled the stawberry-blonde hair away from her face. "Hope? Do you need to go out back?" The girl nodded fervently against her mother's stomach. "Go on, then!" Gabrielle released her quickly. "Run!"

Little Hope was off almost faster than an arrow. She sped through the little garden and threw herself back behind the hut, disappearing all but for her sobbing that carried on the wind.

Xena looked back at Gabrielle, who's troubled expression was fixed somewhere beyond the hut. "Was she about to-?"

"She's just nervous!" Gabrielle explained quickly, but then met her friend's piercing gaze. She swallowed hard and sighed with her first sign of exhaustion. "She's learning to feel when the attacks come on her. It helps... somehow... I don't understand it completely, but I can feel it too. She's getting better," Gabrielle insisted, persisting to Xena's critical stare. "She's much better! Her aging has slowed down," she nodded hopefully. "I think we may actually beat this!"

Xena gazed off to where Hope might be, were the hut not inhibiting her view. She had honestly expected to come to Britannia to bury what was left of her friend's body and kill her demon spawn. Not much progression from the year before. But instead, she arrived to find her friend just a struggling mother raising a troubled child. Progress actually did seem to have been made.

With a cleansing breath, Gabrielle turned away from the hut. "Have you seen Solan? How is he? And your mother?"

"Mother's fine. She sends you her love," Xena smiled sweetly, remembering the period of time when she was distraught and told Cyrene nothing of Gabrielle, leaving the woman to assume the young companion had died.

"And Solan? Please tell me you've gone to see him!" Gabrielle smiled, and glanced behind herself in Hope's direction.

"I have," Xena dropped her eyes. "The peace treaty with the Amazons and the Centaurs..."

"Did it go well?" Gabrielle's gaze was glued to Xena. Living on the side of a mountain in Britannia, she didn't get much news of her Grecian Amazon Tribe.

"It did," Xena affirmed quietly. "Ephiny misses you. Xenon has grown so much! I wish you could see him."

"Xena," Gabrielle stopped her obviously troubled friend.

Xena sighed and spoke sadly. "Clyapus was assassinated at the treaty signing."

"No!" Gabrielle gasped and then quickly took stock of her surroundings. "What about Solan?"

"I have him," Xena nodded. "He needed to get away from everything... I needed to find you. We took the first ship to Britannia. He's staying at an inn by the docks until I send for him."

Gabrielle was beaming again and she impulsively grabbed her friend's hands. "Xena! Does he know... about you?"

"I told him," she nodded. "He didn't speak to me for a few days, but now... he seems... just so happy!"

"Well he should be! He has you!" Gabrielle bounced.

Xena was smiling, near tears. Gabrielle, still the picture of sweetness and light; a beacon in the darkness, as always. She found herself wondering, had she been jealous of Hope all this time? Had she been jealous of Gabrielle's desire to give her guiding light to little Hope; the light that had been Xena's for years to cherish?

Tears were fighting their way through as Xena reached up and stroked Gabrielle's hair. "I missed you so! I... honestly... I didn't think..."

"That you would find me alive?" Gabrielle finished knowingly.

A sob broke through Xena's wall, but she quickly contained it; trying to smile through tears. "But here you are!" she pulled Gabrielle close. "And..." she breathed, preparing herself for this admittance, "you have raised a... a good little girl!" She felt Gabrielle smile against her throat. "Ephiny told me that... if I found you; she said to bring you home. She wants you and Hope to come back to the Amazons."

Gabrielle pulled away, stunned, but still smiling. A million thoughts were passing through her eyes as she glanced around her little home.

"She says they'll take care of you, Gabrielle," Xena gripped her arms and forced her attention. "I've come to take you home."

Suddenly Gabrielle was laughing and she couldn't stop. Tears flowed freely and she fell into her best friend, crying and laughing.

Hope came around the hut, sweat pouring from her little face, a look of exhaustion coming from every muscle and joint. She found her mother, her precious mother, crying and laughing against the dark warrior. In and instant, Hope knew what was happening and she looked around her home, the only one she had ever known, and whispered, "Goodbye."

Goodbye to her home. Goodbye to her solitary life. Goodbye to Britannia. Goodbye to her father's last ounce of evil influence over her.

Now would be the ultimate test of all her mother had been preparing her for. A new country, new people, a new life. And, tilting her head in the wind, she listened and suddenly knew that a great goodness was about to touch her troubled soul. A deep and furious friend would be found in a young boy named Solan... where-ever she may meet him.


	3. Eve

_Eve_

As soon as Xena went limp in the arms of the God of War, Joxer bolted for the beach. Adrenaline running faster than he was, blood pounding in his ears, not caring who saw him; God or Mortal. All he cared about was getting to that beach where his two best friends were laying, dead and forgotten; the child they had died trying to protect, lost to the flaming cart.

As he came down over the bank, Joxer could see Xena cradled, lifeless in Ares' arms. Gabrielle; sweet, precious Gabrielle was inexplicably missing from the beach and immediately Joxer summoned a confidence that no one could dream he had in him.

He made it to the beach and, with sword drawn, he screamed at Ares as he ran. "NO! Put her down!" Over and over, he repeated it.

Ares, striken with an emotion he had never felt before; a loss that Gods never experience, hesitated. He tried to turn away from the awkward man who he had deemed useless from the start, but something stopped him. There was something inside that gangly, cowardly man that had suddenly emerged, making Ares stop as he never had before.

"NO! Put her down, Ares!" Joxer demanded, twenty feet away and making himself seem as if he could reach the God in a split second.

"I don't have the time or the patience!" Ares warned, anger, fury oozing from his voice; the only emotion he could grasp in this sudden void.

"Give her to me, Ares!" Joxer charged at him. His entire body was shaking, his mind was insisting that he turn and run as fast as his feet would carry him, everything in him wanting to submit to his fears. But Xena; the strongest person he knew, his hero, the person he truely looked up to, was lying dead in to arms of the God who wouldn't help her. "I'm taking her back to her family, Ares. She deserves that tribute!"

"She deserves the tribute of a warrior!" Ares fought back. "Not that of a farmgirl, but who she truely was!"

"She deserves to be granted her last wish!" Joxer insisted, now hardly four feet from the imposing God. "Just like Gabrielle! So..." Joxer glanced around the beach, self-concious suddenly, but trying to hide it, "wherever you sent her... you just... you bring her back!"

Ares lowered his eyes to the beautiful woman, lost in his arms. That grief washed over him again and he turned away, prepared to ignore Joxer. But a distant rumbling sound was suddenly coming closer and, when Ares looked up, there was a cart; the two horses that pulled it along the surf were running at an amazing rate. The driver was yelling at the horse, and the passenger was yelling at Ares and Joxer. What he was saying was indistinguishable, but Ares thought he recognized the boy.

Both Joxer and Ares were frozen, in curiousity and shock, while the small cart pulled up to them, the horses skidding to a halt in the sand. The boy who had been yelling at them jumped out of the passenger seat, his Roman robes billowing around him in the wind.

"Joxer," the boy grabbed his arm and forced his attention, "did it work?"

Joxer looked at him, utterly bewildered. "Octavius... they're... they're dead."

Octavius' focus swivled around the beach; the smoldering cart, the pieces of scattered debris, the impression of Gabrielle's body left in the sand, and finally Xena, drapped over Ares' arms. "Gods! It worked!" he exclaimed, running to Xena with no second thoughts. He made to take her from Ares, but the God pulled awaay, tucking her body close. "You're Ares," Octavius examined him.

Ares didn't answer him, but began wondering why he hadn't left the beach yet.

"You need to give her to me," Octavius told him slowly, soothingly. "You have to let her go now."

He wasn't sure why, but slowly and calmly, Ares surrendered his beloved's body to this boy that he knew nothing of. As the weight of her left his embrace, his body nearly gave out from exhaustion that he had never experienced before. He kept a hold on Xena's hand, even when she was securely in Octavius' arms.

"And Gabrielle," Octavius spoke as if to a small child, "bring her back."

There was suddenly a loud wail from the horse drawn cart and all the men jumped. Octavius turned with a smile to a shocked Joxer and gestured to the cart. "Would you take care of Eve, Joxer? She's been hungry all the way here."

But Joxer was frozen in shock. He stared, disbelieving, at the cart, almost afraid to move for fear it would all be a dream. Slowly he gained the confidence to walk over to the back of the cart and lift the screaming babe out. He stared at her for what seemed like forever, squirming and crying in his arms.

"Eve?" he examined the baby closer. With a smile, tears in his eyes, he looked u and yelled to Octavius and Ares, "It's Eve! It really is Eve!"

Octavius, with his boyish, knowing expression, turned calmly to the God who was staring open-mouthed, not sure if he was relieved, or still in grief. "Ares," he spoke quietly, "Gabrielle... bring her back."

"It's Eve!" Joxer had awkwardly come running to the other men, babe in arms.

"In the cart," Octavius instructed Ares, as the God eyes the crying baby suspiciously.

Ares nodded. He slowly made his way over to the cart, followed like a procession by Octavius, carrying Xena's body, and Joxer who craddled baby Eve. Octavius nodded to Joxer to get into the cart, which he did, setting Eve back in her basket that the Romans had fashioned for her. Ares waived his hand over the cart and Gabrielle, her short blonde hair coated with the beginning of frost, appeared, laid out by Joxer's feet. Octavius lifted Xena into the cart beside her Bard, and rubbed Gabrielle's small arm, feeling the chill set deep in her body.

"Joxer, put those blankets over Gabrielle and set the hatch for the ride," Octavius instructed, and Joxer complied, grief washing over him again.

Octavius faced Ares again, his baby-face stern and harsh for the first time. He watched Ares run a loving finger along Xena's hand and spoke commandingly. "If you care at all about her, or any of them, you won't follow us."

Ares, stricken and unsure of anything at the moment, looked up at Octavius as if he didn't understand the Roman's words. But slowly, glancing around himself, Ares backed away from the cart. He gave Octavius an agreeing nod and disappeared in a sudden brilliant spark.

"They're secure, Octavius," Joxer called, both of his hands grasping one of Gabrielle's, rubbing it furiously.

Without hesitation, Octavius jumped up into the front of the cart and told the driver to go. The horses pulled the cart around and went back the way they had come. Suddenly, when they were a fair distance from where they had stoped, Octavius let out a triumphant yell. "I don't believe it! It actually worked!" He looked down at Joxer, who was staring up at him as if he had gone insane. "I mean, I knew it would! It was a great plan, but... it actually worked!"

Joxer was about to speak, his moth was open, but a sudden, shocking gasp whirled him around. Xena was coughing and gasping for air, her dark hair veiling the bright blue eyes that were fighting to stay open. Joxer couldn't move. Xena, the great warrior was waking from the dead once again! He haalf expected her to have the yellow eyes and fangs of a bacchae.

Xena coughed hard and took a deep enough breatah to gasp out, "Eve! My baby!"

Joxer had completely forgotten that Eve was in the basket, still crying for her mother. With fumbling hands, Joxer placed Eve in Xena's arms, letting his hand linger for a second on Xena's neck, feeling the pulse that insisted there against his fingers.

Xena held Eve close for a second before pushing herself upright, her back against the driver's seat. Eve cried and her mother bounced and rocked her, still taking deep breaths to regulate her heartbeat. It wasn't long until she found Gabrielle's body beside her, and she shook the little Amazon; cold and lifeless under heaps of blankets and animal skins.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called to her. "Come on, Gabrielle!" she pleaded.

Joxer was tucked into the corner under Octavius' watchful eye, his heart pounding faster and faster. He could hear Octavius whispering, "come on!" while Xena began to panic that Gabrielle wouldn't stir. He found himself involuntarily whispering along, "Come on, Gabby. Come on, Gabby, you can do it!"

Suddenly the little blonde's head fell to one side and she moaned uncomfortably, and then inhaled sharply. Her arm came up from under the blankets, and she grasped Xena's arm instinctually. The Warrior caught her Bard's arm and pulled her up between her legs, the Bard's head resting on the Warrior's thigh, and the little baby, the infant Messenger of Eli, stilled in the embrace of her family.

Joxer's eyes glistened with tears as Xena leaned forward and kissed Gabrielle's cold forehead and craddled her close.

"Oh, Gabrielle," she whispered to her little soulmate, "I don't know how many times we'll be able to pull this off."

_**10 Years Later**_

"Eve!" Gabrielle, her arm hooked around the porch braace, called into the little forest behind the barn. "Evey! Dinner!"

There was no responce except for the wind in the trees. Concerned, and ever on her guard, Gabrielle came off of the porch, wiping her hands on her apron and peering suspiciously into the wood. "Eve?" she called nervously. "Xena! Xena? Where is Eve?"

Silence assaulted her senses, and she listened hard for any sign of trouble around her. But she was quickly awarded with a child's voice calling out.

"Aunt Gabrielle! Aunt Gabrielle, look what mother and I found!" Ten-year-old Eve, her dark hair flowing wildly down her back, and her dirty prairie top coming untucked from her Amazon skirt, ran at full speed from behind the barn. She was followed by Xena, her own raven hair pulled away from her face with small braids, and her purple-dyed farm dress flowing gracefully in the breeze. Xena walked slowly, calmly to the porch, watching her daughter race to her other parent. Eve arrived, breathless and giggling, in front of Gabrielle and she held out her hand excitedly. "Look, Aunt Gabby! We found him on the side of the barn!" A small spider crawled down the girl's palm toward Gabrielle, who took a half-step back. "Isn't he amazing? Mother says I can keep him!" The child didn't wait for a responce, she simply continued with her thought. "Aunt Gabby, how do spiders crawl upside down? Mother says it's magic, but I think she's making it up," Eve rolled her bright blue eyes as Xena came up beside her.

"Um..." Gabrielle stammered, watching the spider twist around Eve's long fingers, "I don't know, sweetheart."

"Well, here," Eve innocently shoved her open palm close to Gabrielle's face, "maybe you should take him and look at him. We should know about all the creatures of the earth, right Aunt Gabby?" Eve proudly recited Eli's lesson back to her teacher.

Gabrielle was now leaning as far back as she could manage, staring at the spider with large eyes. She saw Xena, out of the corner of her eye, cover her mouth to hide her laugh. "Evey," Gabrielle spoke slowly and precisely, "you make a very good point." Gabrielle laughed nervously. "Why don't you put him in a jar, and you seal it nice and tight now! And we'll take a good look at him later."

"Okay," Eve contentedly pulled her hand back, and began passing the spider from hand to hand. "Where is there a jar?"

"I don't care, Eve!" Gabrielle suddenly lost her calm and burst out. "Just put it away!"

Xena snorted behind her hand, which earned her a sharp look from Gabrielle. Biting her lips, Xena pulled her hand away and gently pushed her child up the steps. "Go on, Eve, put him away, and clean up for dinner."

"Okay!" the little girl ran inside the house, barely noticing Aunt Gabrielle's flinch as she passed by.

"And, Eve," Gabrielle called behind her, "make sure that you scrub your face, it's filthy!"

"Aww," Xena teased, "she worked all afternoon to get it that dirty, just for you!"

"Xena," Gabrielle's face went suddenly pink as she whirled around to face her, "a spider? Really?"

"But, Aunt Gabrielle," Xena put on an innocent face, "it's a _magic_ spider!"

"If it gets out, _you_ will be the one to look for it, you know that!" Gabrielle, her lips tight, pointed at Xena.

"Oooh," Xena hooked her elbow around her soulmate's neck and led her inside, "and she was hoping you two would be such good friends!"

"Mother," Eve sat at the table, watching Xena and Gabrielle laddling stew into the dishes, "why is it okay to slaughter the lamb for stew when Eli teaches us not to harm any creature?"

Xena, caught off guard, looked between her daughter and their dinner, slack-jawed. "Um..." she hesitated, and then quickly snatched the cups from the table, "Evey, I think that is an excellent question for your Aunt Gabrielle while I get us some milk." She pat an indignant Gabrielle's arm as she passed her.

Gabrielle faced Eve, an uncomfortable smile passing her lips. "Well..." she set the stew in front of the child and grasped for an explanation thaat didn't sound petty and superior, "the Amazons believe that every animal has a strength and a spirit. They believe the animal serves it's purpose when it becomes a meal and that by taking the animal into their body, they acquire its strength."

"But," Eve wrinkled her nose in confusion, "the lambe never grew to acquire its strength. And the chickens don't have much strength at all. What would the Aamazons gain from eating them?"

"Um..." Gabrielle had trouble looking away from those innocent blue eyes. But Xena passed her, setting the full cups on the table, and Gabrielle grabbed her arm, nodding to their daughter. "A little help?"

"Hey," Xena threw up her hands in surrender, "I am not the Amazon Queen in residence here."

Gabrielle watched open-mouthed as Xena quietly took her seat at the table. She met Eve's waiting gaze and stammered, "Well, Eve, some animals are merely for sustinence and nurishment."

"But if Eli teaches us not to harm," Eve looked between her mothers, "should we still follow the ways of the Amazons when they don't comply with Eli's teachings?"

"That is a very good question," Xena folded her hands on the table and gave Gabrielle a smug smile. "What do _you_ think, Aunt Gabby?"

Gabrielle pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the dark warrior. "I think someone's about to go without dinner," she told Xena through clenched teeth.

"Uh-oh," Xena leaned into Eve's ear, keeping her eyes on Gabrielle, "we've made that vein stick out in her neck again. Maybe we should do as her Highness tells us. What do you think?"

Eve grinned at her mother; sly, knowing eyes roaming over her hero's earnest, but silly face. She giggled and nodded compliantly, picking up her spoon and dipping it delicately in her stew.

Gabrielle sat at the table quickly, sliding into her seat while keeping her eyes on her family. "I would love to know when abusing me became a favorite pasttime around here."

"Um," Xena looked up, pretending to think hard, "I believe it was when you said, 'You have to take me with you, Xena!', or something like that."

Eve giggled, her face almost burried in her stew.

"Oooh, clever! But I think my girls had better be nice to me, or I won't tell you the good news I got today," Gabrielle half sing-songed.

"What? What?" Eve bounced suddenly. "Tell _me_, Aunt Gabrielle!"

"Well, a traveller from Amphipolis came by today. He said that 'the very nice woman who runs the tavern there' was planning to set out this way tomorrow morning." Gabrielle leaned across the table and made the very ordinary story somehow overwhelmingly exciting for the girl.

"Grandmother's coming? When will she get here?" Eve squealed. "How long does it take from Amphipolis to here?"

"It'll take her about a week, sweetheart," Xena, grinning at the news, stroked her daughter's dark tresses. "So, we've got all that time to make the farm look beautiful for her."

"I have to go clean my room!" Eve bolted from her chair, toward her room.

"Evey, what about your dinner?" Gabrielle called.

"Not hungry!" Eve called back.

"Eve!" Xena yelled in that dark, authoritative tone that still make Gabrielle sit rigid and still. "Dinner first!"

Gabrielle, seeing Xena emerge from Eve's bedroom, picked up Eve's bowl from dinner. "Is she asleep?"

"Says that she won't sleep for a week," Xena rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't stop talking about everything we need to do." She ran her hand through her little Bard's hair quickly. "Sometimes she's so like you, it's scairy."

"Look," Gabrielle held out the child's bowl to her soulmate. All the broth and vegetables of the stew were gone, leaving behind the chunks of meat, piled in the bowl.

"Should we worry?" Xena asked her companion honestly.

"Well," Gabrielle sighed, "we can't be hypocritical about this. She's made her statement, I think we should let her see it out."

Xena smiled weakly and gave Gabrielle an appreciative kiss against her temple. She took her jewel encrusted sword from its display and the sharpening stone from the mantle. With tired limbs, she perched herself on the chair by the fire, bracing one foot on the fireplace frame.

Gabrielle smiled when that familiar sound of stone scraping on metal reaching her ears. The comfort of that sound was established many, many years ago. It was home and safety. It was almost Xena herself.

Gabrielle puttered, clearing the table and soaking dishes. Biting her lips, she glanced over her shoulder at the tired, but still imposing warrior. "Xena," she began tentatively, "have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?"

Xena hesitated and when she answered, her tone was dark and short. "Yes."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and sighed to herself. That tone always meant that she was completely adversed to what the conversation entailed. Still, determined as ever, Gabrielle foraged on. "So? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I don't like it," Xena told her sharply.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be jumping with joy, but I hoped you might at least consider it."

"Consider what?" Xena snapped, turning to face her blonde companion. "Sending my daughter into a public place where anyone could recognize her? No, I don't think so!"

"Who's going to recognize her, Xena? No one but Cyrene has seen her since she was a baby! She would be perfectly safe!"

"I can't believe you're even asking this!" Xena turned away and focused back on her sword.

"Xena," Gabrielle began calmly, coming to the fire to empty Eve's leftovers into it, "you can't lock her up here forever. It's all she wants in the world is to meet some new people; see something beyond this farmhouse."

"And I want nothing more than to keep her safe." Xena's tone was civil, but it had an edge that told Gabrielle that she wasa ready for this conversation to be over. "I spent a year of her life running from Gods and mortals, all bent on killing her. I can't do that again."

"Sweet," Gabrielle sat on the floor beside her, a hand on her knee for comfort, "someday, she will have to go out into the world and fullfill the destiny that we have been preparing her for. I know I would feel better if she knew a little about the world before that happens."

Xena sighed, starring at the fire. She couldn't deny the truth of Gabrielle's words, or the spreading warmth that her touch elicited. Sometimes she needed that simple touch, just to be reminded that she wasn't in all of this alone. Gabrielle would always be there, to teach and guide both Xena and Eve.

"After mother goes back home," Xena sighed and swallowed hard at the thought of what she was about to agree to, "how about we take a family trip? I got word from Joxer. He and Meg have an inn just a few villages away." She looked down at Gabrielle who's glowing smile was beaming up at her. "They have a little boy, about Eve's age. It might be nice for her to make friends with something that doesn't have eight legs."

Gabrielle's lips were suddenly pressed against Xena's in a quick kiss, and they both came apart smiling. "You won't regret this! If Eve didn't already think the sun rose and set for you, she will now!" Gabrielle kissed her again and laughed excitedly as she ran back to the dishes.

The little dark-haired girl, the four foot tall messanger of Eli crouched by her bedroom door. She tried hard to not cry out in joy at what she overheard, and she peaked through, smiling fondly at the affection shown between her mother and Aunt Gabrielle. Exhaustion overcoming her excitement, Eve slumped against the doorframe and listened to the lulling sound of the sharpening stone sliding across the metal sword. As her eyes drifted closed, she tried to imagine a life without these two people, her family, whom she loved with all of her heart. A very dark picture came to mind; a vision of death and dispair and heartache not just for herself, but her mothers as well.

The little messenger remembered her lesson that Aunt Gabrielle had taught her; all visions acome of Eli's God and should be considered meaningful. Taking it as a sign to be truely grateful for everything she had, Eve climbed back into her warm bed and was sung to sleep by the sound of stone on metal.


End file.
